supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Malachai
Malachai "Kai" Chambers/Conley is a demon and part of Team Last Hope. His step father sold him off to Crowley as a baby because he was a bastard. Malachai was raised in hell torturing people and doing Crowley's bidding. He escaped hell during Lucifers escape from the cage. He went into hiding until he was found by Elizabeth Winchester who wanted to kill him. The two became partners in crime before becoming best friends. Physical appearance Alec is a tall, handsome, well-built man with dark hair and hazel eyes. He is always clean-shaven. He has a large rune tattoo on the left side of his neck. He has 19 tattoos on his body. His clothing style is generally conservative, and he wears mostly black, sometimes incorporates neutral colors into his wardrobe. Personality Kai was a charmingly unstable newcomer with the unsettling ability to seem normal as the situation demands. He can be both playful and obsessive with a mix of adolescent angst. At first, he seemed narcisstic and egoistic but revealed himself to be reserved. Despite being intelligent and calculating, he is known to draw unwanted attention to himself. He hates anything that has to do with his original family. He believed that they sold him because they both hated him. He especially hated his name Malachai but did not allow anybody calling him anything else as a reminder of who he really is. The only expectation is Elizabeth who calls him Kai. Kai pretends to be arrogant and sarcastic, showing little to no regard for human life and using whatever people he can get his hands on as his personal playthings. He is also portrayed as a very impulsive demon, known for his self-destructive behavior and his devious, sadistic mind. He is cheeky, somewhat unreasonable and cocky to a fault. He enjoys breaking the rules and is naturally very defiant. Kai is also not short on ego, a fact Lizzie has remarked on, and considers himself to be "handsome". He finds child-like enjoyment in his acts of violence, sometimes comparing them to games like hide and seek and believing that there is always time for games when he is told to take a situation seriously. Despite his flaws he is shown to truly care for people. Especially Elizabeth who later on asks him to become a part of her family. He often flirts with her, and everybody in the Winchester family including Castiel, on a daily basis. Relationships *Malachai and Lizzie - best friends codependent of each other, trying to stop her self hating ways *Malachai and Isaac - good friends and teammates *Malachai and Adam - see him as a family figure he never had *Malachai and Dean - flirting on every notice but secretly respects him *Malachai and Sam - see him as ruler of hell *Malachai and Castiel - Allies *Malachai and Jack - Allies *Minor Relationships - Other relationships Malachai has had Name *The name Malachai is of Hebrew origin. It is a variation of the name Malachi, meaning "angel, the messenger of God". *He was named after his maternal grandfather *Chambers from Old French chambre "chamber, room", an occupational name for a person who worked in the inner rooms of a mansion. *Conley is of Irish origin. Trivia *Malachai is Pansexual *He has voiced his disdain for his full name, stating it was like his parents expected him to be evil. Ironically, Malachai means "Messenger Of God". *Malachai had admitted to having a narcissistic disorder *Malachai is an Aries *Malachai was born on the 31sth of March 1995 making him canonically 35 Category:Demons Category:Team Last Hope Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Main characters Category:Revenge seekers Category:Winchester Allies Category:LGBT characters Category:Mentally Ill Individuals